A Treacherous Scheme
by Tyler Willis
Summary: Aizen has a plan. And his plan is truely treacherous
1. Chapter 1

It was cold outside, a freezing bite that surrounded everyone who was foolish enough to be outside. The cold, too, tried to penetrate Aizen's body, and failed. For the grate Aizen, captain of the Fifth Division, was far too powerful to be effected by something as trivial as cold.

Aizen was here, in this place, for a reason. A complex, irrevocable reason that none knew about. Aizen was here, in addition to Yamamoto directive, to achieve his own, personal objective.

Aizen walked into the Entrance Hall. Students were filling into the lunchroom; Aizen believed it was called the "Great Hall" or something like that. Aizen's target came up the stairs, from the castle's basement. Just like Aizen knew he would.

Aizen walked over to him. The crowed of children parted for him as he moved, most likely because his Spiritual Pressure was too much for them to handle. After a few seconds, the captain was standing next to his victim.

"Hey. What's up?" The victim asked, seeing Aizen. They had become close friends over the weeks that Aizen had been stationed at the school. In fact, Aizen was sure that his victim looked up to him almost as much as he looked up to Dumbledore

"Just thought I'd stop by and say hi." Aizen said, smiling in a polite way. He relaxed his shoulders, and made himself appear like the loveable captain everyone thought he was. "Are you going to lunch?"

"Yup. My last class took a lot out of me." The victim stopped walking, and looked at Aizen.

"Would you like to have lunch with me?" Aizen asked.

"Um…sure, why not." The victim answered, running his hand through his hair.

"Ok. My room is on the third floor. Apparently, it was used to house a large dog." Aizen said, laughing a little. "The entire corridor is housing the Fifth Division, and the members of the Second Division."

"Really? Why aren't you staying in the dormitories?"

"My lieutenant is staying one of the towers, but everyone else didn't feel comfortable being surrounded by children." Aizen answered, as he headed towards the staircase.

"Oh. Ok. So, what are your sleeping arrangements like?"

"I have a large rug, and several blankets."

"Well, if you ever want a real bed to sleep in, just let me know." The victim said, before he realized what he had just implied.

"You're a little young to be flirting with me, don't you think." Aizen responded, seeming to be unphased.

"Tha…that's not what I meant." The victim started to blush.

"Relax. I was only teasing you. Besides, I'm sure you have a girlfriend." Aizen said. Everything was going according to his plan. Within a few days, he'd be ready to make his move. Then, Aizen would return to the Soule Society, and his victim would become a Vizard. Only one thing remained to be done. Aizen had to get his new toy to kill Harry Potter.

A/n: Originally, this was part of another, more massive story. I cannibalized that story some time ago, and I figured I'd try using it as a new story.

This is a trial run. If I get a positive reaction from this story, I'll continue working on it. So, if you like what you read, review and tell me. If you dislike what you read, review or send me a private message.

Good Day, and Good Night,

~Tyler Willis


	2. Chapter 2

It was cold outside, a freezing bite that surrounded everyone who was foolish enough to be outside. The cold, too, tried to penetrate Aizen's body, and failed. For the grate Aizen, captain of the Fifth Division, was far too powerful to be effected by something as trivial as cold.

Aizen was here, in this place, for a reason. A complex, irrevocable reason that none knew about. Aizen was here, in addition to Yamamoto directive, to achieve his own, personal objective.

Aizen walked into the Entrance Hall. Students were filling into the lunchroom; Aizen believed it was called the "Great Hall" or something like that. Aizen's target came up the stairs, from the castle's basement. Just like Aizen knew he would.

Aizen walked over to him. The crowed of children parted for him as he moved, most likely because his Spiritual Pressure was too much for them to handle. After a few seconds, the captain was standing next to his victim.

"Hey. What's up?" The victim asked, seeing Aizen. They had become close friends over the weeks that Aizen had been stationed at the school. In fact, Aizen was sure that his victim looked up to him almost as much as he looked up to Dumbledore

"Just thought I'd stop by and say hi." Aizen said, smiling in a polite way. He relaxed his shoulders, and made himself appear like the loveable captain everyone thought he was. "Are you going to lunch?"

"Yup. My last class took a lot out of me." The victim stopped walking, and looked at Aizen.

"Would you like to have lunch with me?" Aizen asked.

"Um…sure, why not." The victim answered, running his hand through his hair.

"Ok. My room is on the third floor. Apparently, it was used to house a large dog." Aizen said, laughing a little. "The entire corridor is housing the Fifth Division, and the members of the Second Division."

"Really? Why aren't you staying in the dormitories?"

"My lieutenant is staying one of the towers, but everyone else didn't feel comfortable being surrounded by children." Aizen answered, as he headed towards the staircase.

"Oh. Ok. So, what are your sleeping arrangements like?"

"I have a large rug, and several blankets."

"Well, if you ever want a real bed to sleep in, just let me know." The victim said, before he realized what he had just implied.

"You're a little young to be flirting with me, don't you think." Aizen responded, seeming to be unphased.

"Tha…that's not what I meant." The victim started to blush.

"Relax. I was only teasing you. Besides, I'm sure you have a girlfriend." Aizen said. Everything was going according to his plan. Within a few days, he'd be ready to make his move. Then, Aizen would return to the Soule Society, and his victim would become a Vizard. Only one thing remained to be done. Aizen had to get his new toy to kill Harry Potter.

A/n: Originally, this was part of another, more massive story. I cannibalized that story some time ago, and I figured I'd try using it as a new story.

This is a trial run. If I get a positive reaction from this story, I'll continue working on it. So, if you like what you read, review and tell me. If you dislike what you read, review or send me a private message.

Good Day, and Good Night,

~Tyler Willis


End file.
